


That time when Thomas wore running shorts

by ObsidianAbyss



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: It's all Minho's fault, M/M, They're really cute dumdums, Thomas has a fine ass, Track and Field AU, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianAbyss/pseuds/ObsidianAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Thomas sulked. “I’m pretty fast. I don't need them!”</p><p>“And you’ll be even faster if you wear running shorts.” Minho ignored the whines of his friend and continued on, “Your large shirt is also a drag. Do you have any shirts that are actually your size?”</p><p>“Um.....” Thomas thought hard about it. He was pretty sure that in the depths of his wardrobe, there were a couple of shirts that weren’t too big.</p><p>“Look, I’ll even ask the others to bring some extra shirts for you. Just worry about the shorts –  AND don’t give that look you shuck faced shank. We’re going to reach the Nationals even if it means we have to strip you to your underwear!”<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Thomas was a pretty quick runner. He almost always won. It’s just that he always wore oversized shirts and baggy jogging pants whenever he ran. Minho was pretty sure that if they lessened the lag, he would run faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time when Thomas wore running shorts

  **I'm too hot ---- HOT DAMN.**

Thomas was actually a very conservative person. One could blame it on his parents but the young man grew up to love wearing hoodies, large shirts and loose clothing. He looked thinner and smaller in those clothes but it was obvious he felt really comfortable in it.

No one really minded but there was a bit of a reaction when he first tried out for the Track team. People assumed that he would trip on the pants but they were all left in the dust when Thomas reached the finish line before all of them.

“Ah,” Thomas smiled victoriously at everyone’s shocked faces. “So am I in?”

He was accepted with open arms and none of his schoolmates ever commented on his style of clothing again.

That is until his batchmate Minho Hong Lee became the Captain or rather the Keeper of the Track Team. He was really into it and had managed to improve everyone’s track time ever since he was appointed.

He was sarcastic at times but he always meant well. Minho usually ran for the 400m dash and sometimes joined the Relay race. He was the fastest runner in the whole team, no one could outrun him.

But for all his talent, the guy was pretty adamant in getting his best friend to take off his pants.

Wait, let's rephrase that.

“Greenie,” For some reason or another, the name kind of stuck to Thomas despite the fact he was already a junior. “You have to lose the pants and wear shorts.”

“What?” Thomas sulked. “I’m pretty fast. I don't need them!”

“And you’ll be even faster if you wear running shorts.” Minho ignored the whines of his friend and continued on, “Your large shirt is also a drag. Do you have any shirts that are actually your size?”

“Um.....” Thomas thought hard about it. He was pretty sure that in the depths of his wardrobe, there were a couple of shirts that weren’t too big.

“Look, I’ll even ask the others to bring some extra shirts for you. Just worry about the shorts –  AND don’t give that look you shuck faced shank. We’re going to reach the Nationals even if it means we have to strip you to your underwear!”

Thomas smacked the Keeper by the back of his head and marched out as he ignored the laughter from the rest of his teammates that were echoing through the gym.

He was probably going to have to borrow some from Teresa or something.

* * *

Minho was a smart shank. He got good enough grades, tried to get along with people and was dedicated to whatever task he put his mind into.

He tended to fail at the ‘tried to get along with people’ part but the point was that he was _trying_. People just made him want to yell. Like this shank who was supposed to be a trustworthy and understanding friend.

“What did you do?” Newt asked as he sat beside the disgruntled Asian with an amused grin.

“I did a lot of things, you have to be specific.” Minho grunted.

“I just had Tommy panicking on me on the phone. He was asking if I had any running shorts he could borrow and I couldn’t believe my ears. Tommy in _shorts_? That’s going to make it to the school paper.” The blond snorted. “I just knew you had something to do with it.”

“Look,” Minho suddenly felt guilty for putting Thomas through all that but he just knew that the Greenie was going to win if he wore less clothing (Woah, there was something wrong with that sentence). “I want him to reach the Nationals. He only lost by a _millisecond_ last year. I saw him almost trip in the middle of his sprint. It was a very slight slip but I saw it. It’s not going to happen again.”

“What if he gets slower because he’s not used to showing off his lovely legs to a certain Captain of his?” Newt winked.

Minho rolled his eyes and turned away because he felt himself heating up. “We’ll work on it.”

“I’m sure.”

* * *

When Thomas came out of the changing rooms after getting out of his comfy sweatpants and oversized Maze Runner shirt to put on some shorts that he borrowed from Newt and a shirt that actually did fit him (it took him hours to find it!), he was met with many - _dare he say hungry?_ \- stares.

The Track Team wasn’t the only one that stopped to look at him, other teams that were warming up in the gym and the field had literally dropped what they were doing to stare at him.

Thomas wanted to hide in a hole.

It’s been a long time since he’s actually worn anything like this. The running shorts weren’t that short (Thank Goodness!) and reached until his mid thighs. They were too tight and body hugging for him but he was pretty sure it was supposed to be like that since he’s since the rest of his teammates wear them.

The shirt may have been a little too small because whenever he raised his arms, the shirt would lift and show off what’s hidden underneath.

He should have just borrowed from the others. Ugh.

Minho was so going to pay for this.

Someone whistled as he passed by. “Nice legs, Greenie!”

“Is that really Thomas O’Brien?” One of the girls giggled to her friends. They were from the Girls’ Volleyball Team. “I never would have thought he was hiding _that_ under all those clothes! Look at that fine – ”

“I need to take a picture of this – ” Wasn’t that guy from the Journalist Club?!

“Shuck, he’s hot.” A number of people were openly gaping at him.

People kept chattering and pointing at Thomas who then escaped to Alby who looked pretty proud at him.

“Now I know why you’re so fast in running.” Alby messed up Thomas’ hair fondly. “With a body like that, you’d definitely zoom through everyone. Now, no one will stand a chance!”

“Huh? I just lost a little clothing and now everyone’s pretty much a whack job!” The brunet cried to his annoying friend who couldn’t even sympathize with him. “I had to move quickly because some people have been trying to slap my butt!”

“Tell that to our Great Captain. He’ll make sure you won’t deal with such harassment again.” Thomas couldn’t help but doubt Alby because of the tone he used. 

Minho had been a little late for training because there was a meeting with all the Keepers of each Team. He had left some stuff for the team to do after warming up.

When the meeting had ended, he jogged to the fields and was met with a shocking sight.

Most of the teams weren’t training at all! They were all staring… staring at the Track Team.

Minho felt a headache coming. What did these shanks do this time?

“Hey!” The Track Team jumped in surprise at the sound of their Keeper’s voice. “What’s going on?”

The runners looked at one another before snickering and saying, “We finished the training regimen, Captain. We’re just taking a break.”

“That’s good and all but what’s up with them.” Minho glared at the other teams who were still staring but when they caught his gaze, they scampered away.

“Well….” Alby opted to be the one to explain things. He shewed the rest of the runners away so the only one left was Thomas who was blushing in embarrassment.

“Okay, just tell me what’s going on and Greenie – ” Minho was going to tell Thomas to join the others for break but he stopped in his tracks and eyed his conservative teammate.

“It’s his fault.” Alby said.

“No, it isn’t!” Thomas immediately reacted. “How was I supposed to know that they would react like this!?”

“He did run faster just like you expected, Minho.” Alby ignored the other’s outburst. “But everyone slowed down because they were too busy eyeing Greenie’s ass.”

“Alby!” Thomas looked scandalized. He turned to Minho for help but the Captain was practically useless with that dumbstruck look on his face. The brunet smacked the Keeper’s head again to get his attention.

“Okay, okay – OUCH! You didn’t need to hit that hard.” Minho grumbled as he soothed the back of his head. The shorter male puffed with satisfaction. “There’s probably nothing we can do with the staring. Everyone’s is so used to you being covered up. Now that you’re in less clothes, people are shocked.”

“And they’re loving it.” Alby added.

“Can’t I just go back to wearing my normal clothes again?” Thomas begged.

“Why?” Minho was honestly confused. “You look really nice.”

There was a sudden awkward silence.

Alby grinned while the two others blushed at the proclamation.

“Alright, I’ll leave you shanks to your lovey dovey talk.” He gave a knowing smile and walked off to drink some water. “I definitely do not want to be in this discussion but I better hear the details later, Minho!”

The two eyed each other.

“I really meant it when I said you looked nice.” Minho rubbed the back of his head again and turned away in embarrassment. “Even if you don’t wear shorts or something, I always thought you looked amazing.”

Thomas was speechless.

“If you’re really that uncomfortable wearing something like that, how about you try it only once a week? I still want you to wear them during the real competition.” Minho said. “And I need these shanks to learn not to get distracted by _anything_ while running.”

“Yeah… okay.”

“If anyone gives you trouble, go to me. I’ll pummel them down.”

“You don’t need to go that far!”

“Well how else am I going to scare them off?” Minho gave a quirky grin and put his arm around Thomas. “Can’t have one of my best runners getting too tired from running away from suitors.”

“You’re an idiot! This was your idea.” Thomas sighed in frustration. “You better make up for this.”

“How about dinner tonight?”

“Gladly.”

The track team ended up stalking their date under the orders of Alby and texting their friends about it. The next day, Thomas was back in his normal clothes. His friends became more frantic in getting him to wear clothes that fit him now more than ever.

One day, Thomas gave in and came to school in _booty shorts_ and no one managed to get through the day without a punch to the face from Minho who had been the most protective boyfriend that ever walked the halls of Glade Academy.

Sure he liked seeing Thomas in those kinds of clothes but he didn't want to share it with the rest of the world.

That was something only he should see. Not anyone else.

* * *

By the end of the year, Glade Academy bagged the most medals in the Track and Field Division in the Nationals.

Thomas had to wear pants when his other teammates were running but when it was his turn, he got out in shorts. He won by a long shot due to the fact that most of his opponents were distracted.

The school backed off already when they realized that Minho and Thomas _finally_ got together. The students were pretty fine with gazing at the Greenie’s assets from afar.

But sometimes Minho would grope Thomas’ butt in front of them just to show off.

Another smack in the head would be the automatic answer.

Occasionally it was a kiss though.

The End.

Extra:

Minho got Thomas new running shorts for their senior year.

Here’s a [pic](http://paradise-runner.tumblr.com/post/117651930925/minhos-pissed-that-everyone-keeps-staring-at-his) that Alby took.


End file.
